Miracles Happens
by Brunamatheus
Summary: E SE VOCÊ NÃO SOUBESSE O QUE TINHA... ATÉ PERDER PRA SEMPRE? E SE A VIDA TE DESSE UMA SEGUNDA CHANCE... PRA AMAR QUEM VOCÊ PERDEU. E SE VOCÊ TIVESSE APENAS UM DIA PRA MUDAR O DESTINO?
1. Inspiração

"_(...)_

_Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade_

_A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você  
Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você  
O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você  
Todas as coisas que eu sou, sou por sua causa_

Anjo meu  
Me deixe lhe agradecer  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

De volta nos braços de meu anjo  
De volta para a paz que eu amo  
De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso finalmente descansar  
Lhe dando um presente para que você se lembre de mim "

_**Angel of Mine – Evanescence.**_


	2. Don't Let me go

Edward estava me cansando...

Eu comecei a perceber isso quando eu passei a gostar de ficar mais no trabalho do que em casa.

Ele estava mudado, não era mais o _meu_ Edward.

O Edward que eu conheci com 17 anos.

O Edward que é meu desde os 17 anos.

Segundo Alice ele não "curtiu" a adolescência e agora quer dar uma de garotão.

Às vezes eu penso que ele não me ama mais e isso dói tanto.

Estamos juntos há 8 anos e eu o amo como se o tivesse conhecido ontem.

- Hey! – Alice me chamou.

- Desculpe... – forcei um sorriso pra ela.

- Problemas? – ela perguntou.

- Edward... – passei a mão nos cabelos. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer Alice... – disse com a voz embargada.

- Minha amiga... – ela segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Você sabe que ele te ama Bella... é só uma fase.

- Essa fase está demorando muito pra passar Ali, eu estou tão cansada... – choraminguei.

- Você pensa em se separar dele? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Sim... – uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos. – Oh Deus! Como me dói dizer isso...

- Você sabe que precisa de força, não sabe? – ela perguntou. – Ainda mais agora Bella... vai contar a ele?

- Ainda não... – enxuguei meu rosto. – Nós estávamos planejando isso há um tempo atrás, mas agora eu acho que ele não quer mais.

- Como você pode ter certeza Bells? – ela disse triste.

- Alice, eu não sou cega... Edward não é mais o mesmo há meses. Ele chega tarde em casa, sai de noite e só volta de madrugada, não diz mais que me ama... mal me toca... As coisas mudaram. Eu sei que mudaram...

- Você está melhor? O enjôo? – eu apenas assenti. – Porque não fica um tempo lá em casa? De repente ele cai na real, sente sua falta... sei lá.

Eu comecei a chorar em pleno café no centro de Chicago.

- Eu acho que não tem mais jeito Ali... nos magoamos demais, falamos coisas sem pensar e se eu tiver que sair de casa vai ser definitivo.

- Vamos amiga. – ela levantou e colocou uma nota de 20 dólares na mesa. – Vamos pra casa.

Alice me levou pra casa dela até eu me acalmar.

Eu sabia que Edward não estaria em casa tão cedo e que quando chegasse ia grudar naquele videogame dele, então eu não recusei o convite.

Edward saia do trabalho as 5, mas só chega em casa por volta das 9.

O que ele fazia?

É uma boa pergunta, mas eu não tenho resposta pra ela... infelizmente.

Eu acabei dormindo no sofá de Alice e quando acordei já era 8 da noite.

- Eu preciso ir Alice. – eu disse assim que a encontrei na cozinha.

- Ok, qualquer coisa me ligue, tá? – ela disse. Eu assenti. – Qualquer coisa mesmo...

Eu a abracei.

- Obrigada Ali.

Nos despedimos e eu fui pra casa.

Como Edward estava com meu carro, eu fui de táxi.

Assim que eu cheguei vi o carro na garagem, sinal que ele havia chegado.

Eu estava tão cansada, tão desanimada...

Eu não tinha mais vontade de voltar pra casa, de vê-lo, nem o bebê que eu esperava me animava.

Alice e minha mãe tinham medo que eu entrasse em depressão e tentavam de todas as formas me ajudar.

Mas o único que poderia me ajudar era Edward.

Eu só precisava que ele me amasse como antes.

Eu precisava ouvir da sua boca que ele me amava... ele nunca mais havia dito.

Eu entrei e o vi sentado no sofá, vendo TV e bebendo uma cerveja.

- Oi. – ele disse sem me olhar.

- Oi.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou.

- Alice. – me limitei a responder. – Vou ajeitar sua janta.

Ele não me respondeu. Eu fui pra cozinha e fiz uma massa rápida.

Quando a comida ficou pronta, Edward pegou seu prato e foi comer na sala.

Eu fiquei sozinha naquela mesa de jantar enorme e perdi completamente minha fome.

Deus! Quando tudo tinha mudado?

Quando tínhamos nos perdido um do outro?

Nós nos amávamos tanto...

Lembranças de um passado feliz vieram a minha mente me fazendo chorar.

O nosso casamento na praia... foi tão perfeito. Edward fez tudo como eu havia pedido.

Nosso primeiro beijo dando escondido na escola. A monitora nos perseguia a escola inteira depois disso.

Nossa primeira vez... os dois virgens e inexperientes. Sem saber o que fazer ou onde tocar.

Tantos planos... e um futuro tão distante de nós agora.

Edward se levantou, passou por mim e colocou seu prato na pia.

Será que ele tinha noção do quanto me machucava?

Eu estava chorando, ele sabia que eu estava chorando, mas fingiu não ver.

Em outro tempo ele me pegaria no colo, me deitaria na cama e me embalaria em seus braços como um bebê precisando ser protegido.

Cantaria pra mim e diria "tudo vai ficar bem meu amor, eu estou aqui."

Quando foi que eu perdi isso?

O que eu fiz pra afastá-lo?

O que eu fiz pra que o amor dele acabasse assim?

Eu arrumei a cozinha ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e subi.

Quando cheguei ao quarto apenas troquei de roupa e peguei meu diário aonde eu o escondia de Edward.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em meus lábios ao lembrar das vezes que ele tentou lê-lo a força.

Me lembro de nós dois correndo como loucos pela casa. Ele com meu diário na mão e eu pulando em suas costas tentando derrubá-lo e pegar meu tesouro.

É um tempo que não volta mais.

Eu escrevi meus pensamentos no diário enquanto lágrimas borravam a folha fina de papel.

Eu daria tudo pra que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

Um trovão cruzou o céu de Chicago e eu me assustei.

Eu tinha medo de tempestades, raios e trovões.

Caia uma chuva torrencial em Chicago e o meu Edward estaria aqui do meu lado tentando me acalmar e me proteger.

Mas o Edward que estava lá embaixo eu já não conhecia mais.

Ele se perdeu de mim.

Juntei meu corpo, abraçando meus joelhos em posição fetal esperando que meu peito não se desmanchasse em tantos pedaços que seria impossível juntá-los depois.

Eu tinha esperança que tudo mudaria... pra melhor.

Eu tinha que ter.

Eu ouvi a porta ser aberta e logo em seguida ser fechada.

Edward não me via, porque eu olhava a chuva na janela.

Minutos depois que ele entrou sua voz ecoou pelo quarto.

- Vou sair. – ele disse.

Eu não respondi. Não precisava de resposta.

Eu só precisava agir, minha decisão fora tomada.

Eu o olhei partir da janela e assim que ele sumiu na rua eu peguei a cadeira do quarto e subi nela.

Meu alvo era a mala em cima do guarda-roupa.

Eu iria embora.

Eu iria deixar Edward viver a vida que ele queria viver.

E eu já não fazia mais parte dela... da sua vida.

Eu coloquei tudo que coube ali dentro. Peguei minhas coisas pessoas, meus projetos da empresa, os porta-retratos com fotos do meu pai, minha mãe, Alice e por último eu coloquei um com a foto do nosso casamento.

Edward estava lindo naquele dia.

Se eu fechasse os olhos eu podia vê-lo naquela praia. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes por conta do sol, seus cabelos ainda mais claros, num tom incrível de dourado, sua pele branca refletiva pelos poucos fios loiros da sua barba um pouco crescida... Aquilo foi um pedido meu. Eu tinha pedido que ele não se barbeasse naquela manhã.

Eu me sentei na cama e permiti que as lágrimas caíssem.

Eu não podia ir sem me despedir dele, eu não conseguiria.

Deitei na cama e fiquei esperando que ele voltasse da onde quer que ele tivesse ido.

Depois de uma hora e meia ele voltou.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou sério quando entrou no quarto e viu minha mala.

- E-eu estou indo... pra casa da Alice. – disse entre meus soluços.

- Porque da mala?

- Porque eu não vou voltar Edward. – eu não tinha coragem de olhá-lo.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu lutei pra não vomitar no carpete.

- Você está me deixando, é isso? – ele perguntou. Sua voz era a indicação nítida que ele ia se alterar.

- Foi você que me deixou primeiro Edward. – sussurrei olhando nos seus olhos. – Há meses você me deixou...

- Que merda você está falando? – ele quase gritou.

- Você mudou Edward. – apontei. – Não somos mais os mesmos juntos, não estamos mais na mesma sintonia... apenas acabou.

- Você está sendo infantil Isabella! – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Me responde aonde você vai quando sai a noite Edward? – perguntei irritada. – De quem é o perfume que fica nas suas roupas? Ou... onde está o "eu te amo Bella"?

Ele ficou quieto e abaixou os olhos.

- Nem sexo nós fazemos mais Edward... você não me toca a semanas. – eu disse tentando controlar meus soluços.

- Eu nunca traí você Bella. – ele me olhou.

- Pode ser que seja verdade Edward, mas você não me ama mais. – falei. – Você não é mais o Edward com quem eu me casei. O Edward que estava sempre presente, que fazia questão de estar em casa e me ajudava. O Edward que fazia planos comigo... e agora se esqueceu deles... nós precisamos disso Edward, você sabe que precisamos.

- Você não pode ir, ok? – ele segurou os cabelos.

- Eu vou Edward. – me levantei. – Depois a gente conversa sobre a casa e... – eu me calei.

Eu não podia falar pra ele sobre o bebê no meio de uma discussão.

- Adeus Edward. – eu me aproximei dele e toquei seu rosto.

Deus! Como eu o amava!

Eu me partiria em pedaços assim que saísse por aquela porta.

Seria como se eu tivesse morrido sem ele.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou segurando minha mão que ainda estava em seu rosto.

- M-me de-deixe ir Edward... – pedi. Já não me importava mais em segurar minhas lágrimas. Eu queria que ele visse o quanto eu estava ferida. – Eu amo você... eu sempre vou amar você... mas não dá mais, por favor.

Eu tirei a mão do seu rosto e sai do quarto puxando minha mala.

- Bella? – ele me chamou quando alcancei a maçaneta da porta que dava pra rua.

Eu me virei e o encarei.

- Não vá, por favor.. – ele pediu.

- Eu preciso que você defina o que sente por mim Edward... – eu já não enxergava nada por conta das lágrimas. – Se for amor... eu volto.

- Eu amo você Bella. – ele disse. Então porque eu não acreditava? – Por favor, está chovendo muito e de noite. Se quiser mesmo ir vá amanhã de manhã, por favor.

Eu passei pela porta e a bati assim que sai de casa.

Coloquei a mala no carro e dei partida.

Chovia muito e eu sabia que eu não estava em condições emocionais de dirigir, mesmo assim eu insisti.

Quando eu saí da rua onde morávamos um pânico me atingiu e eu comecei a tremer.

Eu tinha deixado Edward... era real. Tinha acontecido e eu sentia como se minha vida tivesse acabado.

Eu peguei o celular e liguei pra Alice.

- Bella? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Ali... eu... o deixei... Oh meu Deus Alice... está doendo tanto, não sei se posso suportar. – eu chorava incontrolavelmente.

- Bella, você está dirigindo? Se estiver encoste! – ela quase gritou.

- Não, eu preciso sair daqui...

Eu dirigia mais não enxergava um palmo a minha frente. O limpador de vidro trabalhava frenético no pára-brisa e mesmo assim a chuva forte nublava minha visão.

Eu ouvia Alice me chamando pelo telefone, mas eu não o via.

Era como se eu não estivesse mais no meu corpo.

E de repente tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

Um trovão iluminou o céu negro de Chicago, uma buzina forte veio de fora do carro seguida por faróis cegando ainda mais meus olhos e um bate na parte lateral do carro que eu estava.

Eu fiquei pelo que me pareceu horas ali dentro, rodando e sendo sacudida, até a inconsciência me tomar.

_Eu te amo Edward... _

Foi a última coisa que eu pensei antes de ir.

- x -


	3. Everything is lost

**- Edward POV:**

Eu era um babaca!

Ninguém precisava me dizer isso pra saber que eu era um babaca.

Eu fiquei ali vendo a mulher da minha vida ir embora e não fiz nada. Absolutamente nada.

Bella era minha vida. Era como o ar que eu respiro.

Sem ela eu não seria nada. Eu não era nada.

Os últimos meses foram os piores da minha vida.

Eu tentei tanto esconder meus problemas dela e acabei a afastando de mim.

A empresa andava mal e meu emprego estava por um fio.

Bella queria filhos e eu não sabia se eu estava pronto pra ser pai.

Como eu poderia pensar em ter filhos se eu nem sabia se estaria empregado amanhã?

Eu devia ter contado isso pra ela... Eu devia ter explicado tudo a ela ao invés de guardar tudo pra mim e me tornar uma pessoa amarga e egoísta.

Ao invés disso eu me enchi de orgulho e aquilo criou um muro de gelo entre nós dois.

Quando eu percebi já estávamos magoados demais, Bella estava magoada demais.

Ela vivia chorando e escrevendo naquele diário.

Quantas noites eu acordei com seus soluços e quando eu vi, ela estava trancada no banheiro. Chorando sozinha e vivendo uma dor que compartilhávamos juntos, mas que eu não tinha coragem de expor.

Nós falamos tanta merda um pro outro. Eu falei tanta merda pra ela.

E agora eu estava sentado no sofá da nossa casa pensando no que eu podia fazer pra ter ela de volta.

Nem ao menos acreditar que eu ainda a amava, ela acreditava.

A que ponto eu a magoei pra que ela não acreditasse mais em mim?

Bella era tudo pra mim. Há 8 anos ela é tudo pra mim. Nunca houve outra pessoa, eu nunca toquei em outra mulher enquanto estive com ela. Bella foi meu primeiro beijo, primeiro amasso, transa, foi a mulher com que me casei e eu nunca tive vontade de traí-la e saber como eram as outras.

Eu nunca havia bebido antes dos problemas aparecerem. Eu nunca tinha a magoado antes disso também.

Eu precisava dela pra sobreviver a tudo.

E precisava dela do meu lado... pra sempre.

Eu estava disposto a me humilhar pra ter ela de volta. Eu contaria a ela meus problemas, falaria sobre meus medos e pediria perdão de joelhos se fosse preciso.

Eu não dormiria sem ela hoje. Eu não dormia nunca mais se ela não estivesse ao meu lado, na nossa cama.

Eu peguei o telefone e liguei pro celular dela.

Chamou até entrar na caixa de mensagens.

É lógico que ela não atenderia, ela não queria mais me ver e eu me odiava por isso.

Eu me odiava por fazê-la chorar todos os dias. Por não dizer que a amava todos os dias.

Por ficar sentado num banco de praça em pleno inverno ao invés de ir pra casa e conversar como adulto com a minha esposa. Sentar com ela em frente à lareira e beber vinho depois de fazer amor com ela.

Deus! Eu precisava dela...

Chovia tanto e eu precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Ela tinha pavor de tempestades e se fosse como antigamente, ela estaria encolhida como uma criança no meu colo enquanto eu ria dos seus pulos a cada trovão.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pra Alice.

- Bella? – ela atendeu desesperada.

- Não Alice, Edward. – eu disse. – Bella não está ai? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não... ela me ligou, estava dirigindo... e eu ouvi um estrondo, mas não consigo mais falar com ela. – ela estava muito nervosa e eu também. – Edward, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Alice pelo amor de Deus, onde ela está? – meu desespero era nítido.

- EU NÃO SEI! Não está me ouvindo! Merda! Eu vou ligar pra ela de novo. – ela desligou sem falar mais nada.

Eu peguei meu casaco, minha carteira e saí.

Se ela estava indo pra casa de Alice eu faria o mesmo caminho e a acharia. Ela devia ter parado em algum lugar esperando a chuva passar. Estava impossível de se enxergar com tanta água.

Eu chamei um táxi que passava na rua e dei o endereço de Alice, mas o guiei pelas ruas, pedindo que ele fosse pelo caminho que eu sabia que Bella sempre fazia.

Depois de uns dois quarteirões eu avistei sirenes de ambulâncias e bombeiros.

Meu coração deu um pulo no peito e eu forcei a me acalmar.

Estava chovendo muito e era normal acidentes em Chicago, ainda mais naquele cruzamento.

Mas quando o taxista ia passando ao lado daquela confusão eu reconheci o nosso carro.

Oh meu Deus!

- Pára! – eu pedi ao taxista. – PÁRA! PÁRA! - eu gritava desesperado.

Ele encostou próximo a calçada e eu joguei uma nota de 20 dólares em cima dele.

Eu saí correndo e da onde eu estava vi que era a nossa placa.

- BELLA! – eu gritei. – BELLA!

Eu fui parado por um policial, que me impedia de passar com as mãos espalmadas no meu peito.

- Senhor não pode entrar lá. – ele disse calmamente.

- É a minha esposa! – eu disse desesperado. – Por favor, é a minha mulher.

- Tem certeza? – ele quis saber.

- Esse carro é nosso, é a nossa placa! – eu quase gritei enquanto segurava os cabelos.

Ele puxou um rádio da cintura e chamou por alguém.

- Bronson, me dê o nome da vítima. – ele pediu. Saiu uma voz no rádio que eu não consegui ouvir nitidamente. – Sua esposa se chama Isabella Cullen?

Oh Deus!

- Sim é a minha mulher! – eu disse alterado. – Me deixe passar, meu nome é Edward Cullen... é a minha mulher. – eu disse.

Ele deixou que eu passasse e eu corri mais do que minhas pernas poderiam agüentar.

Uns 5 metros de distância eu vi Bella deitada no chão. Desacordada e coberta de sangue.

Oh Deus, por favor, não!

A minha Bella não! Eu não posso viver sem ela, não desse jeito.

Eu a deixo se ela quiser ir, mas desse jeito não.

- BELLA! – a chamei quando meus joelhos cederam e eu caí ao lado da sua cabeça.

Eu não podia tocar nela, eu sabia que não podia tocar nela.

- Senhor, se afaste, por favor. – alguém pediu.

- Baby... acorde baby eu vim te buscar. – minhas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva impedindo que as pessoas vissem meu sofrimento. – Vocês... VOCÊS NÃO VÃO LEVÁ-LA? FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

- Senhor, eu sinto muito. – um oficial disse se aproximando de mim. – Nós fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, mas ela não resistiu.

Eu soltei meus cabelos e o encarei.

- Não. Não, não, não! Bella, não! – eu segurei seu corpo sem vida e o coloquei em meu colo. – Baby, não faz isso comigo... abra os olhos Bella. Eu preciso de você amor.

Eu me abracei a ela como se minha vida dependesse dela.

Minha vida dependia dela!

Como ela ousou me deixar?

Eu a apertei em meu abraço. Ela estava tão quente.

Seu rosto estava machucado e coberto de sangue, mas ainda era minha Bella. Minha vida.

- Vamos Bella... por favor baby. Eu não posso sem você... acorde, por favor, acorde, acorde Bella, por favor. – eu implorava, sussurrando como um mantra.

Meus lábios colados no seu cabelo chocolate enquanto minhas palavras entrecortadas pelo choro saiam.

- Senhor nós temos que levá-la. – alguém disse atrás de mim.

- Não... – falei num fio de voz. – Leve a mim, por favor, a ela não.

- Senhor?

Alguém tirava ela dos meus braços enquanto braços fortes me seguravam.

Minha vida tinha acabado. A razão da minha existência tinha sido arrancada de mim e nosso último momento junto foi uma briga.

A briga que nos levou a isso.

Eu pedi que me soltasse e que me deixassem ir com ela pro hospital.

Segundo o oficial ele preparariam seu corpo e o manteriam seguro até que eu ajeitasse o velório.

- Edward! – ouvi a voz familiar de Alice me chamar.

Ela entrava correndo pelo corredor. Seu rosto estava molhado e a ponta do nariz vermelho e inchado.

Eu havia ligado pra ela e contado sobre o acidente.

- OH MEU DEUS! – ela parou a alguns metros de mim e tampou a boca com as mãos. – NÃO! OH DEUS NÃO!

Eu não tinha contado a ela que Bella se fora, mas acho que ela adivinhou quando viu meu estado.

- Edward, cadê Bella? – ela perguntou desesperada. – Oh meu Deus!

Ela caiu ajoelhada no chão e chorava copiosamente, assim como eu.

Eu me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei a sua frente, a puxando pra um abraço como se aquilo fosse amenizar nossa dor.

Choramos pelo que me pareceram horas abraçados. Alice era como uma irmã pra Bella e Alice estava inconsolável.

- Por quê? – Alice repetia. – Porque a nossa Bella Edward?

- É minha culpa Alice... nós brigamos e ela saiu de casa... eu não devia ter deixado ela sair. – disse entre meus soluços.

- Ela te amava tanto Edward... – Alice me encarou. – Ela estava tão triste com tudo que o bebê veio pra... – eu a cortei.

- Bebê? – perguntei confuso. – Que bebê Alice? – a segurei pelos ombros.

- Ela estava grávida Edward... – ela soluçou. – Ela ia te contar... ela descobriu essa semana e ia te contar...

Eu soltei seus ombros como se eles tivessem me dado um choque e me levantei lentamente tentando absorver o que Alice disse. Eu segurei meus cabelos num ato de desespero e chorei ainda mais.

Bella estava grávida e eu acabei de perder as duas pessoas mais importantes na minha vida.

Um filho... nós íamos realizar nosso sonho e de repente tudo foi tirado das minhas mãos.

- Sr. Cullen? – alguém me chamou e eu me virei pra olhá-lo. – Dr. Patch. – ele me esticou a mão e eu a apertei. – Eu sinto muito pela sua perda Sr. Cullen, mas precisamos tratar de uns papéis.

Eu não liguei pra sua frieza. Eu apenas o segui e assinei uns papéis relacionado a liberação do corpo e o velório que seria amanhã a tarde.

- Ela tinha família, além do senhor? – eu assenti. – O senhor que avisar ou prefere que o hospital se encarregue disso?

- Eu aviso.

- O senhor sabia da gravidez da sua esposa? – eu neguei. – Ela estava de 4 meses... – ele disse e eu o encarei com os olhos marejados. – Era um menino Sr. Cullen, um menino saudável, mas infelizmente... – eu não deixei que ele continuasse e sai andando. Eu não precisava ouvir alguém ficar repetindo que meu filho e minha esposa estavam mortos.

Renee enlouqueceria. Sua única filha se fora.

Deus! Eu não me acostumaria nunca com isso.

Eu voltei pro corredor onde Alice chorava abraçada aos joelhos e liguei pra casa dos pais de Bella em Forks.

- Alô? – Renee atendeu com a voz arrastada.

- Renee, é Edward. – eu disse tentando não chorar ou transpassar meu desespero.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa querido? Bella está bem? – ela perguntou mudando o tom de voz pra um preocupado.

- Renee vocês precisam vir pra Chicago. – eu disse.

- Edward, onde está Bella? – eu não agüentei e voltei a chorar.

Como eu diria a Renee que Bella nunca mais voltaria a Forks?

Que Charlie não teria mais a sua garota em casa?

Que o neto deles havia morrido?

- Edward? – ela me chamou já desesperada. – Charlie! CHARLIE!

- Ela sofreu um acidente Renee, aconteceu a poucas horas atrás. – eu disse enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Em que hospital vocês estão? – Charlie perguntou.

- Ela não resistiu aos ferimentos Charlie... – eu disse desolado.

Um silêncio assombrador se instalou no telefone até eu ouvir o grito agudo de Renee do outro lado da linha.

Conversei com Charlie e contei a ele tudo que aconteceu.

Eles chegariam em Chicago pela manhã.

Logo depois eu liguei pros meus pais. Eles amavam Bella como sua própria filha.

Eu chorei junto com minha mãe ao telefone e ela me garantiu que estaria aqui pela manhã, assim como Charlie e Renee.

- Vamos Ali... – eu a ajudei a se levantar da cadeira.

Nós pegamos um táxi e eu a deixei em casa.

Ela queria ficar comigo em minha casa. Segundo ela, ela estava com medo que eu cometesse uma loucura. Eu garanti a ela que não iria me matar, mas que eu precisava ficar sozinho.

Entrar em casa foi difícil.

O cheiro de Bella estava ali, sua presença era quase palpável e onde eu olhava eu era assaltado por uma lembrança sua.

Sempre feliz... apesar de tudo ela estava sempre feliz.

Sua risada era única e pensar que eu nunca mais ouviria me fez querer arrancar o coração do peito.

Eu fui até o pequeno bar que tinha na sala, Bella odiava ele, e peguei uma garrafa de vodka.

Eu encostei o gargalo na boca e em uma golada eu bebi quase a garrafa toda.

Porque eu a deixei ir?

Eu devia ter me jogado a seus pés, a acorrentado no pé da mesa, feito amor com ela até que perdêssemos os sentidos... menos deixar que ela saísse por aquela porta.

Eu me levantei e ao passar pela cozinha tive lembranças de Bella cozinhando enquanto cantava. Os pés sempre descalços e um deles apoiado na panturrilha da outra perna.

Eu já estava meio bêbado assim que me joguei em nossa cama e inspirei profundamente sentindo seu cheiro de morango em seu travesseiro.

Como eu queria morrer nesse momento...

Como eu queria vê-la uma última vez somente pra dizer que a amava incondicionalmente.

_Eu te amo Bella... está me ouvindo? Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida baby._

Ela morreu achando que eu não a amava e isso acabava comigo.

Ela morreu triste e infeliz e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso.

Quando eu puxei seu travesseiro eu vi seu diário. Eu sorri ao lembrar da luta que eu fazia pra tentar lê-lo e ela nunca deixava. Agora isso não importava mais.

Ela não estava mais pra brigar comigo e pular nas minhas costas enquanto eu corria pela casa com seu diário na mão.

Eu o abri sem culpa e comecei a lê-lo.

As primeiras folhas eram sobre coisas felizes, mas duas me chamaram atenção.

A que ela descobriu o bebê e a de hoje.

Eu passei a mão pela página, traçando as gotas secas de suas lágrimas que haviam borrado a tinta da caneta.

"_Dizem que depois da tempestade vem a bonança. Eu acho que a minha chegou. Eu estou grávida, mas em meio a tantos problemas que eu sinto que estou negligenciando meu filho. Em outra época estaríamos em Forks comemorando, mas hoje não é assim. Eu tenho medo de contar a Edward e ele me odiar, odiar o bebê. Eu não sei mais o que fazer pra salvar meu casamento. Eu preciso de uma luz, se alguém puder me ajudar eu vou agradecer. BS."_

Ou outro me doeu mais ainda.

"_Eu estou exausta de tentar lutar sozinha. Eu estou tão cansada de tudo. Eu o amo, mas acho que as mágoas estão nos superando. Não dizem que o amor supera tudo? Então, porque nosso amor não consegue superar? Edward está cada vez mais distante e tudo está escorregando pelas minhas mãos. Eu tento fechar meus dedos pra impedir, mas é mais forte que eu. Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido eu desejaria que ele ainda me amasse e que fossemos felizes como no ano passado. Como vou criar meu filho sem ele? E se estiver com ele, seria um ambiente saudável pra um bebê? Edward, eu estou clamando pra que nos salve, me ajude, segure minha mão e me ajude a fechar os dedos. Eu não posso te perder. Eu amo você. BS."_

Eu fechei o diário e me abracei a ele como se fosse Bella quem estivesse ali.

Meu peito doía em saber que eu havia a machucado tanto e a única coisa que eu pedia era uma segunda chance.

Seu eu pudesse estar com ela de novo eu faria tudo diferente.

Eu a amaria e lhe mostraria meu amor. Eu diria a ela isso todos os dias. Eu faria tudo que ela quisesse ou precisasse pra ser feliz.

Se eu pudesse ver o seu sorriso uma última vez...

Eu a havia perdido... e isso agora era impossível.

Ela nunca mais sorriria outra vez, eu nunca mais a teria nessa cama, eu nunca conheceria meu filho e se eu pudesse eu escolheria morrer de desgosto.

"As pessoas só dão valor quando perdem as coisas que amam."

Essa frase é tão verdadeira...

Olhando os últimos meses eu percebo o quanto negligenciei a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

Em algum momento da noite eu dormi...

Na minha cabeça eu repetia como um mantra que eu precisava vê-la uma última vez.

- x -


	4. Hold on

**- Edward POV:**

"_Devia ter complicado menos  
Trabalhado menos  
Ter visto o sol se pôr  
Devia ter me importado menos  
Com problemas pequenos  
Ter morrido de amor..."_

_**Epitáfio - Sérgio Britto (Titãs).**_

****

Eu sabia que eu não estava mais dormindo, mas eu não queria abrir os olhos e encaram a realidade.

Hoje à tarde eu enterraria minha mulher e meu filho. Minha vida...

O pensamento que eu tinha um filho e sequer fiquei sabendo antes que ele fosse tirado de mim me consumia. Se eu pudesse conhecê-lo, se eu soubesse que ele existia ainda no ventre de Bella... tudo seria tão diferente.

Eu queimava por dentro. Meus olhos, mesmo fechados ardiam. Minha garganta ardia, talvez pela vontade que eu estava de gritar e pedir a Deus que me levasse onde Bella estava. Meu coração queimava...

Eu não saberia viver sem ela... nem nesse ou em qualquer outro mundo.

Conforme as primeiras horas da manhã iam passando eu me perguntava se era algum tipo de castigo que eu estava passando...

E eu só ouvia uma resposta... Você deveria ter a amado melhor.

Ser importado mais...

Trabalhado menos...

Dado a atenção que eu sempre dei a ela. A atenção que ela merecia.

Eu tinha perdido a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo e eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de amar novamente. Eu nunca amaria alguém além de Bella.

Pensar nisso só me fez ter mais vontade de ir junto com ela... com eles.

Eu sentia meu rosto inchado por conta do choro durante a noite e a madrugada... durante a manhã.

Eu ainda sentia lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Me castigando e me lembrando que tudo isso era culpa minha, que eu permiti que essa situação acontecesse.

Eu não deveria ter a deixado ir... Não daquele jeito, nem naquela hora.

_Deus, Bella! Eu te amo tanto! Como vou viver sem você baby?_

Oh Deus! Eu daria minha própria vida pra vê-la outra vez. Pra dizer a ela o quanto ela é importante na minha vida. Dizer a ela que eu queria nosso garotinho, que eu o amaria como a mim mesmo e que nosso amor aumentaria a partir do momento em que éramos três, uma família. A minha família.

Eu nunca mais ia querer uma se não fosse com Bella.

Era o corpo dela que eu queria que carregasse nosso filho. O mesmo corpo que me aquecia todas as noites. O mesmo corpo que eu cultuava quando fazíamos amor ou quando simplesmente transávamos pela casa, como dois adolescentes com os hormônios em ebulição.

Eu queria aquele corpo. Somente aquele, nenhum outro... mas agora era impossível.

Fechei ainda mais os olhos, minhas pálpebras chegaram a doer, e eu pude sentir seu corpo quente e pequeno no meu. Suas pequenas mãos espalmadas em meu peito nu enquanto nos amávamos, seus cabelos longos caindo como cascata pelos ombros, tão sensuais e tão irritantes ao mesmo tempo, toda vez que eles caiam pelos ombros de Bella tampavam seus seios perfeitos, me impedindo de vê-los, de tocá-los.

Eu suspirei e apertei mais seu diário em meu abraço.

Meus braços e dedos doíam por ter ficado a noite inteira segurando aquele caderno como se ele pudesse me manter vivo.

Eu soltei o abraço nele somente pra ler uma página. Eu escolhi uma aleatoriamente e comecei a ler.

"_Hoje definitivamente é o melhor dia da minha vida. Edward me pediu em casamento. Oh meu Deus! Acho que vou me partir de tanta felicidade. Alice está impossível! Não tem nem 3 horas que ele fez o pedido e ela já até escolheu o meu vestido. Eu não tenho dúvida que Edward é o homem da minha vida. Ele é perfeito! Em todos os sentidos. Ele é doce, mas quando fica bravo... O caráter dele é impenetrável, sua personalidade é forte, seu sorriso... seu sorriso ilumina o mundo. Bom, pelo menos o meu mundo. Algumas pessoas dizem que é cedo demais se casar com 20 anos, mas como posso negar isso a ele? A nós? Edward é minha vida a 3 anos e eu quero vivê-la, eu quero sonhar. Eu quero tudo com ele. Quero uma casa no subúrbio com um quintal enorme e nossos filhos correndo por ele. Quero abraçá-lo forte quando os problemas vierem e ouvir ele dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu quero me casar com ele todo ano e depois fazer um filho pra cada casamento. Eu quero ser sua amiga, esposa, amante, companheira, confidente. Deus!... Eu quero ele! Mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Então, a palavra dúvida não existe no meu dicionário nesse momento. Merda! Eu tenho tanto pra escrever, mas Alice me perturba pra gente ver alguma coisa sobre o casamento."_

Eu sorri ao lembrar daquilo.

Me lembro do pedido como se fosse ontem.

Estávamos na nossa clareira em Forks. Nevava e Bella estava irritada por isso, mas quando ela viu o anel... ela pulou no meu colo e a neve foi esquecida por boas horas.

Eu passei algumas páginas e me concentrei na sua escrita perfeita.

"_Meu peito dói tanto... Quando eu perdi o controle? Quando eu perdi Edward? Quando eu me perdi? Sim, eu me perdi. É assim que eu me sinto sem ele. Perdida, sem rumo. Se eu pudesse, se eu apenas pudesse voltar tudo como era antes... Isso esta me sufocando, me matando por dentro e o pior é que ele não vê."_

Eu fechei o diário e o abracei de novo.

_Me perdoe meu amor! Me perdoe porque eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter feito você sofrer._

Eu fechei meus olhos mais uma vez. Minha cabeça doía por conta da vodka da noite passada, mas a dor de ser despedaçado ultrapassava qualquer dor física que eu pudesse sentir.

Eu estava entorpecido. Eu podia ser esmagado e não sentiria.

Pensar nisso me fez tomar uma decisão. Eu sabia que tinha prometido a Alice e garantido minha mãe que estaria bem até que eles chegassem, mas a dor de viver sem ela me fez querer ir com ela.

Eu sabia que iria pra um lugar diferente da onde ela estava, mas eu não tinha o direito de viver depois de tudo que eu causei a ela.

Eu a matei, matei nosso filho... e eu iria junto com eles.

O cheiro de Bella me assaltava no quarto apenas pra atenuar minha dor. Eu não conseguiria viver com aquilo. Eu poderia mudar de cidade, estado, de país. Que o seu cheiro me seguiria, estava em mim. Na minha alma. Eu poderia estar no deserto que sentiria cheiro de morango...

Eu apertei mais meus olhos. Eu precisava bolar um plano que tirasse minha vida antes dos meus pais chegassem.

- Eu te mato se você tiver lido isso Edward. – sua voz ecoou pelo nosso quarto.

Ótimo! Agora eu estava alucinando.

Eu estava ouvindo Bella e ela ainda brigava comigo pelo diário, que ainda estava apertado em meu peito.

- Eu juro que estou falando sério Edward. – sua voz estava realmente séria. – Eu espero que você não tenha lido. Espero que ainda haja privacidade entre nós.

Até minha alucinação estava magoada comigo.

Eu merecia viver?

Eu te respondo... NÃO.

Eu senti seu toque em meu ombro e solucei.

Era tão real. Sua mão tão quente e pequena em mim, me trazendo de volta pra casa.

- Edward? – ela me chamou com sua voz doce de anjo. Seu tom havia mudado, eu podia sentir cautela nele.

Eu me virei lentamente. Talvez se eu a estava ouvindo, eu pudesse vê-la.

Eu sei é meio macabro, mas eu precisava vê-la, mesmo que fosse apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

Quando eu virei pra ver atrás das minhas costas eu me assustei. Dei um grito e num pulo eu estava fora da cama.

Ela estava ali! Corava, sorrindo, com a roupa que acordou manhã passada e a mão estendida pra mim.

Ela parecia... tão viva.

- É você? – apontei.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela disse confusa. – Esperava outra pessoa? – perguntou sentida.

- É VOCÊ! – eu disse. Uma onda de alegria me atingindo com força.

_Calma, Edward. É sua imaginação. Você não pode tocá-la._

- Edward... você está chorando? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Oh meu Deus! É você! – as lágrimas jorravam pelos meus olhos. – Bella, é você!

- Você está me assustando. – ela franziu a testa.

Ela estava ali e parecia tão real. Seu corpo quase nu a minha frente, eu podia sentir seu calor da onde estava, me convidando a tocá-la... mas eu não podia fazer isso. Se ela não fosse real eu morreria.

Como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamento ela andou de joelhos sobre a cama e desceu dela, parando a um metro de mim.

- Edward está tudo bem, ok? – ela assentiu. – Você estava sonhando... isso acontece.

Eu queria gritar pra ela que eu não estava sonhando. Mas como eu explicaria o fato dela ter morrido e estar ali na minha frente no dia seguinte?

Ela me estendeu a mão sorrindo e eu fechei os olhos.

_Não é real. Não era real!_

Deus! Como eu queria que fosse real!

- Edward, por favor, fala comigo. – ela pediu angustiada. – Você está me assustando.

Eu abri meus olhos e a olhei. Tão linda. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, como sempre ficavam quando ela acordava. Lábios entre os dentes, como ela fazia quando estava apreensiva, braços cruzados na frente dos seios se protegendo de alguma coisa e suas bochechas rosadas como quando ela ficava nervosa ou envergonhada.

Eu não disse nada. Meu coração estava frenético e eu conseguia sentir sua pulsação nos meus ouvidos.

Eu estiquei minha mão e ela fez o mesmo.

Era carne e calor.

Era ela.

Oh meu Deus! Como isso era possível?

Assim que nossos dedos se tocaram eu a puxei pela mão e a esmaguei num abraço.

Eu segurei seu corpo pequeno entre meus braços a esmagando em meu peito. Meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, sentindo seu calor. Minha mão ganhou vida e segurou seus cabelos da nuca.

Ela estava assustada, não se movia. Nem me abraçar ela abraçou, mas eu estava em casa com ela em meus braços. Meus soluços ecoavam pelo quarto, mas eu não me importava com isso. Ela estava ali.

De um jeito estranho e talvez sobrenatural Bella estava ali.

- Edward, seja o que for que você sonhou, foi apenas isso amor, um sonho. – ela finalmente me abraçou e eu a apertei mais, chorando mais.

Eu não queria abrir meus olhos e vê-la ir embora ou acordar de um sonho bom.

Eu não a deixaria ir dessa vez.

- Ok... – ela riu. – Agora você está me esmagando... – ela disse com a voz abafada.

Eu afrouxei o abraço e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- É você... Baby, é você. – eu olhei nos seus olhos. Eles estavam marejados.

- Você quer conversar? – ela perguntou e colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas em seu rosto.

Eu colei meus lábios nos seus. Eu não fui gentil, pelo contrário, meus lábios se chocaram contra os dela com violência. Não era um beijo erótico, eu apenas queria sentir seu gosto num beijo calmo, sem língua e ver se ela era real.

- Eu te amo baby! – eu disse contra seus lábios e senti eles se retraírem num sorriso. – Oh Deus, Bella! Eu te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo baby! – ela segurou meu rosto.

Eu não entendia porque ela estava ali, eu só sabia que não a deixaria ir novamente.

- Não me deixe de novo, por favor. Eu não posso viver sem você baby, por favor... – eu a beijei de novo, de novo e de novo...

- Edward, você teve um pesadelo, só isso. Eu não fui e nem vou a lugar nenhum. – ela disse com a testa colada na minha.

- Promete? – eu fiz com que ela me olhasse. – Prometa Bella que você não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim, por favor, prometa... – pedi.

- Edward... – eu lhe dei um selinho.

- Prometa Bella, pelo amor de Deus, prometa! – pedi desesperado.

- Eu prometo, mas, por favor, se acalme. Você está tremendo Edward. – ela disse alisando meus braços.

- Me perdoe. – eu pedi. – Me perdoe pelos últimos meses Bella, eu fui um idiota, eu vou te contar tudo. – segurei suas mãos. – Apenas me perdoe.

- Se acalme, por favor. – ela pediu alisando meu rosto.

Eu fechei meus olhos e coloquei minha mão na sua.

- Eu não posso viver sem você Bella, não me deixe... – eu pedi mais uma vez chorando como uma criança.

- Vem aqui... – ela se soltou de mim e me puxou pra cama. Ficamos de joelhos, um de frente pro outro. – Está tudo bem amor, eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ela me abraçou e me embalou, como eu fazia com ela no meio de uma tempestade.

Eu me afastei dela e olhei nos seus olhos.

- Eu amo vocês. – eu disse pousando minha mão na sua barriga plana.

Ela sorriu e me olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Como... como você sabe? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Merda! O que eu diria?

- Eu percebi... – eu disse esperando que ela acreditasse. – É o nosso garotinho.

- E se for menina? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei que é um menino... – ela sorriu e tocou meu rosto.

- Você está de volta... – uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

- Oh Deus, me perdoe por isso Bella. Eu... eu nunca deixei de te amar, nunca houve outra pessoa na minha vida, você foi a única, sempre será a única... – agora ela que me beijou.

Um beijo doce e apaixonado. Sua língua invadiu minha boca sem pudor, me enlouquecendo. Eu a puxei pro meu colo e apertei a pele do seu quadril nas minhas mãos.

- Deus! Como eu senti sua falta! – ela disse com a voz rouca enquanto eu beijava e lambia seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso fazer amor com você baby! – eu disse contra sua pele movendo meu quadril contra o dela, fazendo ela sentir minha ereção no seu sexo coberto somente por uma calcinha.

Ela gargalhou.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi. – ela disse rindo.

Deus sabe como eu estava feliz de ouvir sua risada mais uma vez. Era a música mais doce que meus ouvidos poderiam ouvir.

- Vai. – eu ri batendo no seu bumbum.

Ela saiu do meu colo e correu até o banheiro.

Então eu me lembrei da noite passada...

Eu tinha pedido uma última vez com ela. Uma última vez pra dizer tudo que eu não havia dito, pra consertar as coisas.

E se fosse isso que tivesse acontecido?

Talvez um milagre?

Eu dei um pulo da cama e alcancei meu celular no criado mudo.

Como eu suspeitava hoje ainda era ontem. Havíamos acordado no dia de ontem.

Confuso? Muito... e talvez inacreditável.

De alguma forma milagrosa eu acordei no mesmo dia em que deixei Bella ir embora, ou seja, ontem.

Mas hoje eu não deixaria que ela fosse. Eu faria tudo diferente.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos com Bella se jogando em cima de mim.

Ela estava tão feliz que eu me senti culpado por negligenciá-la durante os últimos meses. Tudo que ela precisava era que eu me abrisse, fosse sincero.

- Onde nós paramos? – ela disse com a voz sexy e tirou a camiseta. Deixando seus seios, um pouco maiores agora, expostos pra mim.

Eu me deliciei com eles enquanto meus dedos a estimulava fazendo círculos no seu ponto sensível. Ela rebolava na minha mão e se inclinava pra trás gemendo e mordendo os lábios, tão linda.

- Eu amo você Bella. – eu disse meio sufocado quando a invadi.

- Oh Deus... eu também! – ela agarrou meus cabelos, movendo seu quadril contra o meu, aumentando nosso atrito e fazendo com que nós dois chegassemos ao máximo do prazer.

Eu disse que a amava mais algumas vezes antes dela voltar a dormir.

Nós precisávamos trabalhar naquele dia, mas isso também poderia ser deixado pra depois. Nós arrumaríamos uma desculpa pra isso.

Eu só queria ficar com ela.

Eu beijei sua testa antes de sair e deixá-la dormindo na cama. Eu não queria perder um minuto ao lado dela, mas ela precisaria comer quando acordasse. Ela e o bebê.

Eu fiz panquecas e um suco de laranja natural pra ela.

Quando eu estava terminando eu lembrei de Alice. E se tudo tivesse acontecido pra ela também?

Eu peguei o telefone de casa e liguei pra casa dela.

- Alô? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- A Bella está aqui. – eu disse animado.

- Edward?

- Sim, sou eu e a Bella está em casa. – eu disse.

- Tá cheirado? Tu fumou? – ela estava brava. – Onde mais ela estaria seu idiota?

Essa era a nossa Alice.

- Você não se lembra? – eu perguntei a ela.

- De quê? – ela ficou em silêncio. – Puta merda Edward não são nem 8 da manhã!

- Desculpe Alice... eu só... eu pensei... que... ah, deixa pra lá! – disse frustrado.

- Volta pra cama Edward! – ela mandou. – E dê uma boa manhã de sexo a minha amiga... – ela riu.

- Já providenciei isso. – nós rimos.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Então Alice não lembrava.

Deus! Eu estou ficando louco!

Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

Eu sei que perdi Bella ontem! Foi real, eu sei que foi real!

Eu devia estar ficando louco, era isso, eu estava louco.

A campainha tocou e eu corri pra atender antes que acordasse Bella.

- O senhor é Edward Cullen? – um senhor de barba e cabelos grisalhos me perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu.

-Eu tenho uma entrega pro senhor. – ele me passou uma caixa branca de tamanho médio e sem enfeites.

- Onde eu assino? – perguntei pegando a caixa.

- Não precisa. – ele piscou pra mim e sumiu pelo caminho de pedras do quintal.

Eu estranhei uma encomenda sem assinar nada, mas entrei e me sentei no sofá com a caixa nas mãos, a coloquei no meu colo e abri.

Havia apenas uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete lá dentro.

"_Sabe, todo mundo tem dias difíceis Edward e com você não seria diferente. Às vezes precisamos de um grande impacto pra acordarmos e ver o que realmente vale a pena na vida. Espero que aproveite... ou alguma vez você já ouviu falar em terceira chance?"_

Eu li e reli incrédulo aquele bilhete.

Olhei o verso, revirei a caixa, sacudi a flor e nada mais apareceu.

Como assim alguém além de mim sabia o que tinha acontecido?

Eu fui até a janela ver se eu via o senhor que me entregou a caixa, mas ele não estava mais por ali.

Eu olhei o bilhete mais uma vez e entendi.

Eu não tinha certeza se tinha sonhado ou não, mas eu entendi o recado. Eu deveria cuidar e amar Bella ou a perderia e dessa vez seria pra sempre.

Eu fiz uma bandeja com o café da manhã dela e coloquei a rosa vermelha em um pequeno vaso de cristal ali.

A acordei e a vi devorar tudo que eu tinha preparado pra ela.

Eu queria contar a ela tudo que tinha acontecido, mas não podia. O medo de ela pensar que eu era louco me impedia.

Nós apenas nos curtimos aquele dia.

Saímos, fomos à casa dos meus pais no lado, fizemos amor em frente à lareira, fizemos planos pro bebê, eu disse a ele tudo que não foi dito durante os últimos meses. Contei sobre a empresa, meus medos e aflições, mas foi durante a noite que eu fiquei inquieto.

Eu tinha medo de dormir e acordar sem ela.

Eu tinha medo que minha segunda chance se resumisse a apenas um dia.

Eu não agüentaria perdê-la novamente.

Ela dormiu logo depois que nos amamos uma última vez em nossa cama e eu fiquei boa parte da madrugada acordado velando o sono dela.

No dia seguinte eu sorri ao sentir o braço dela em cima de mim. Sua respiração quente contra a pele do meu pescoço dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Durante todas as manhãs seguintes foi assim... eu apenas sorria ao ver que ela estava ao meu lado.

Pra sempre...

**- Fim -**


	5. Epílogo  Believe

**- Bella POV:**

Eu acordei mais uma vez assustada.

Aquele pesadelo me perseguia há meses e me angustiava toda vez que ele aparecia.

Ele não era freqüente, mas toda vez que eu tinha ele eu ficava com uma sensação de perda, de tristeza.

Eu sonhava com morte.

No meu sonho eu brigava com Edward por algum motivo e ele saia de casa. No caminho ele sofria um acidente e morria.

Sonhar que estava perdendo Edward me doía tanto. Era tão real que eu acordava acabada, machucada e toda vez tinha que olhar pra cama procurando por ele.

Eu só me sentia aliviada quando sentia o seu corpo quente na cama.

Quase um ano atrás Edward tinha voltado a ser o meu Edward e nossa vida estava perfeita.

Evan estava com 5 meses e era o bebê mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Não porque era nosso filho, claro, mas Evan era doce e calmo, assim como Edward, mas quando ficava bravo nem o leitinho da mamãe o acalmava.

Eu estava sentada na cama tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas quando senti a mão de Edward alisar minhas costas.

- Pesadelo? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu me virei pra ele e assenti.

- Vem cá. – ele esticou os braços pra mim e eu me aninhei entre eles. – Foi só um sonho baby.

- É tão real Edward. – eu fechei meus dedos em sua camisa deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

- É o acidente? – ele perguntou alisando meus cabelos.

- Sempre ele. – funguei. – Eu perco você e Evan, isso... oh meu Deus, eu não gosto nem de pensar.

- Shiiii, meu amor, nós não vamos a lugar algum. – ele me garantiu.

- Lembra aquele seu pesadelo? – perguntei. – Aquele quando voltamos a ficar bem e você descobriu que eu estava grávida?

- Lembro Bella. – ele ficou tenso.

- Você o tem ainda? – perguntei cautelosa. Ele não gostava de falar naquele sonho.

- Nunca mais, graças a Deus. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Porque ele se parece com o meu. – eu disse. – De repente é o mesmo. – eu me sentei. – Isso seria possível?

Ele também se sentou.

- Bella, se eu te contar uma coisa promete não achar que eu estou maluco? – ele perguntou.

- Edward, eu nunca acharia você maluco. – revirei meus olhos. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, mas preciso que você me ouça e só depois diga alguma coisa, ok? – ele pediu.

Eu assenti e me ajeitei na cama, sentando em cima dos tornozelos.

Ele saiu da cama e foi até o guarda-roupa. Mexeu numa caixa que ele guardava umas coisas pessoais – e que eu não mexia nela, assim como ele nunca mais havia tocado no meu diário. – e voltou pra cama.

- Aquilo, aquele dia, não foi um sonho. – ele disse me amostrando um papel em suas mãos.

- Edward... – eu sorri. – Como assim? Foi um pesadelo. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem como você acordou. É mais ou menos assim que eu me sinto quando tenho os meus.

- Bella, acredite em mim. Não foi um sonho. – ele me garantiu. – Aquilo aconteceu. Eu vivi aquele dia... – eu o olhei pasma. – Eu não sei como explicar, mas naquele dia eu perdi você e o Evan. Alice, meus pais e os seus pais participaram daquele dia, mas de alguma forma apenas eu me lembro.

- Edward... – eu sorri sem humor. Ele estava me assustando. – Isso não é possível. Nunca seria.

Ele inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar numa única lufada.

- Então como eu descobri que você estava grávida? – ele perguntou. – Porque no dia que eu te perdi, você morreu grávida. E eu também sabia que era um menino, porque os médicos me disseram quando examinaram seu corpo depois do acidente.

De alguma forma aquilo tudo fazia sentido, mas era impossível.

Eu me levantei da cama e fui até a janela. Olhei pro quintal coberto de neve por alguns segundos e voltei a encarar Edward.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntei a ele magoada. – Não tem graça Edward! Morte não é brincadeira.

Ele me estendeu o papel.

- Leia. – ele pediu.

Eu estiquei minha mão e peguei o papel o lendo em seguida.

"_Sabe, todo mundo tem dias difíceis Edward e com você não seria diferente. Às vezes precisamos de um grande impacto pra acordarmos e ver o que realmente vale a pena na vida. Espero que aproveite... ou alguma vez você já ouviu falar em terceira chance?"_

A escrita era perfeita, mas não era de Edward e o papel cheirava a rosas.

- Alguém que eu nunca vi me entregou isso na manhã daquele dia, junto com a rosa vermelha da bandeja.

- Não é possível... – eu sussurrei olhando o papel.

Edward levantou e parou a minha frente. Segurando meu rosto e me fazendo encará-lo.

- Bella eu perdi você naquele dia. – ele disse triste. – Nós discutimos, você fez as malas e saiu de casa em baixo de uma chuva torrencial. Eu... eu devia ter te impedido, mas não fiz. Você ia pra casa de Alice, mas em um cruzamento um caminhão avançou o sinal e bateu na lateral do carro. – ele soltou meu rosto. Seus olhos me transmitiam dor. – Você morreu na hora e quando eu fui te procurar te encontrei no chão, embaixo da chuva enquanto os bombeiros socorriam o motorista do caminhão. Eu não sonhei Bella... – ele engoliu seco. – Foi o pior dia da minha vida... eu descobri Evan quando ele estava morto em seu ventre, você morreu magoada comigo, sem que nos despedíssemos e quando voltei pra casa arrasado eu pedi... pedi desesperadamente que você voltasse, que eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente. Eu prometi que seria tudo como era antes e que eu amaria você e Evan incondicionalmente. Deus! – ele agarrou os cabelos. – E eu amo! Vocês são minha vida Bella e quando eu perdi vocês eu descobri uma fé que eu nem sabia que tinha.

Quando ele acabou de falar minha boca se abriu.

Ele descreveu meu sonho. Eu sempre contava a ele quando eu tinha aquele pesadelo, mas eu nunca tinha entrado em detalhes sobre o acidente. O caminhão, o sinal fechado, a briga e a fuga pra casa de Alice, o motorista do caminhão sendo salvo. Estava tudo no meu sonho, só que quem era a vitima era Edward e não eu.

- Este é meu sonho... – eu sussurrei e ele me olhou. – Você descreveu meu sonho.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Talvez tenha alguma ligação. – ele disse.

- Você acha que... que vai acontecer de novo? – perguntei angustiada.

- Não, claro que não. – ele disse rapidamente, mas eu senti sua voz tremer.

- Então porque eu estou sonhando com um dia que você viveu? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo.

- Não sei baby. – ele me abraçou apertado. – Obrigado por não me achar um louco.

- Eu não sabia que você acreditava em milagre... – sorri contra seu peito.

- Eu não acreditava. – ele disse. – Não até ganhar a chance de ter você de volta.

- Eu sinto muito. – eu o olhei. – Eu posso imaginar como deve ter sido aquele dia pra você.

- O que importa é que estamos juntos agora Bella. – ele alisou meus cabelos. – Nós três.

Como se pudesse entender o choro de Evan veio através da babá eletrônica.

- Eu vou pegá-lo. – Edward beijou meus cabelos e saiu do quarto.

Quando ele voltou, Evan estava em seu colo, corado de tanto chorar.

- Seu manhoso, não precisa disso tudo. – eu o peguei no colo.

- Acho que ele está com fome. – Edward disse. – A fralda está limpa.

Nós três deitamos na cama. Evan estava no nosso meio mamando em meu seio esquerdo. Edward segurava minha mão com seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus.

- Prometa que vão estar aqui amanhã. – ele pediu sonolento.

- Eu prometo. – sorri pra ele. – Prometa você também. – pedi.

- Eu prometo baby. – ele beijou o dorso da minha mão e logo adormeceu.

Evan também dormiu logo em seguida. Ele queria apenas um mamazinho pra voltar a dormir.

De uma forma inexplicável eu nunca mais tive o pesadelo do acidente depois que Edward me contou sobre aquele dia.

E todos os dias quando acordávamos nós brincávamos de ver se o outro estava na cama.

Primeiro era sério, depois que percebemos tornou-se uma brincadeira gostosa que quase sempre terminava em sexo.

Graças ao nosso _Milagre_ dormimos e acordamos ao lado um do outro durante muitos e muitos anos.

- x -


End file.
